


The Cabin surprise

by Raja1999



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raja1999/pseuds/Raja1999
Summary: 18 months after the defeat of Hybern, what is Fayre and Rhysands next big adventure
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Kudos: 17
Collections: A Court of Thorns and Roses/ Throne of Glass Series





	The Cabin surprise

The sun rose slowly across the city, peeking through the hole left open in the curtains falling onto the sleeping face of Fayre Lady of the night court.  
It had been over a year since the defeat of Hybern and the almost lose of her mate, and as Fayre rolled over in bed and stared at that beautiful face she knew that her life was near perfect.  
Rhysand. The man, to those who needed him to be, the monster, but to her the other half of her soul that helped put herself back together.  
She ran her fingers over his cheek, and sleepy ice blue eyes opened to look at her. She still could not escape that feeling of falling into a bottomless hole everytime he looked at her like that. She thought that she would find the bottom of this hole in the early days, the bottom of her love for this man, but everyday she kept falling further, and glad of it.  
After all they had been through together they deserved this happiness and piece, but unbeknown to him that piece wouldn't remain for long.  
'Good morning' Fayre whispered  
'Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?' Rhys half grumbled as he pulled her in tighter to his body.  
Fayre sighed happily, 'I slept fine, what about you?'  
'Soundly, especially after the work out you gave me', that wicked grin lineing his face.  
It was true, last night was supposed to be the night she gave him some news, but issues had arisen at the court of nightmares and Rhys hadn't returned home until almost midnight. Not wanting to give him the news after a long day clouded by darkness, she chose to wait and instead relieve some of the tension in his body with her tongue and teeth.  
She needed to come up with a sure fire plan to get him away from the responsibilities of the court, even just for a day or two so she could tell him in peace.  
'I'm glad' beaming down at him, 'is there any important issues that need to be dealt with at by the end of the week?' She asked him, as innocently as she could.  
'Not that I am aware of, why do you ask? Curiosity filling his face.  
'I would like to go to take you somewhere for a day or two, just the two of us, if you have the time?' It wasn't just his schedule they had to work around, but hers as well, but the charities and the studio could run for a day or two without her.  
'I always have the time for you, and yes I agree we need some time alone. Im sorry that I have not seen to it that this has happened before this', his eyes turned down a little apologetic,  
'No, don't be silly, rebuilding our city has been priority as it should be. I would just like a little time with my mate.' Fayre smiled suggestively  
'Your wish is my command. At the end of the week I am all yours'  
'So dramatic' Fayre said as she rolled her eyes and nestled back down in bed.  
'The dramatics won you didn't they?' He said laughing as he licked his way up the side of her throat to nibble her ear.  
There wasn't much talking after that as he repaid her for what she gave to him last night.

The cabin was ready. Fayre had spent the afternoon preparing their meal while attempting to overcome her lack of culinary skills, luckily she had asked Elaine to make the dessert. A choclate cake now sat in the centre of the table cover in vanilla frosting.  
Her to do list did not take too long as the cabin did everything for them with its magic, the fire was burning away nicely, the basket had been topped up with oils and soaps in the bathroom, and her newly completed painted sat lent against the far wall wrapped in brown paper and a bow. It was one of the most adventurous paintings she had done to date, and she was proud of it. She just hoped that what it depicted would make Rhys as happy as it made her. 

Rhys raced home as fast as his wings could carry him. It had been a long week, but he made sure that nothing was going to stop him from having his time with Fayre. They had both been working to hard of late, still trying to undo the mess that Hybern had created, and he had not had the time that he wanted to dote upon his mate. He needed to fix that, and these two days would be the beginning of it. Now that their house was built it was time to start spending more time there with his family. He needed to release a little more control to Casiane, Azriel, Mor and Amen, Fayre came first at the end of the day.  
Arriving at the house expecting to see Fayre waiting for him, hopefully in something quite scandalous or nothing at all, he was disappointed to find no-one around.  
Walking up to their bedroom, Rhys found it exactly as he had left it that morning, desk covered in paperwork, weapons dumped in the corner, bed unmade. But sat on the mantel of the fireplace was a folded piece of paper with his name on it in Fayres cursive script. He smiled to himself as he walked over, remembering how just over a year ago she had been practically illiterate, snarling at him as he tried to test her barriers as he taught her how to write.  
Opening the piece of paper, Rhys read,  
'Come to the place where we first said I love you'  
Rhys broke into the biggest smile and sprinted down the stairs, bursting through the door, wings erupting from his back he took off into the sky, flying as fast as his wings could carry him. 

Fayre stood by the stove heating the soup, looking over her shoulder to make sure everything was in place, when she heard the knock at the front door.  
Her stomach filled with excited butterflies as she walked to the door and opened it.  
Rhys stood there in his usual black jacket and pants, slightly ruffled from his flight to the cabin, eyes glowing bright and face red from the chilled air of the mountains.  
His eyes racked over her body as he step into the cabin. She had chosen a soft white gossamer dress, the top plunged low on her chest, small adorned cap sleeves and a flowing skirt with a large slit up to her thigh. 

'I've been looking for you' he purred, eyes beginning to glow with lust.  
'I've been getting everything ready, I wanted it to be a surprise' she answered as she walked back to see to the soup.  
'You have been busy' Rhys said as he stepped into the cabin and saw her hard work.  
The table was set for two, with silver cutlery and golden plate, two candles burned on either side of the table showcasing Elaine's choclate cake in the middle. The cabin had known exactly what she had wanted and provided beautiful glass ornaments in the shape of diamonds and stars that she had strategically placed around the room, where the light from the fire and setting sun hit them just right to create rainbows on the walls.  
'I hope you like it'' Fayre said with a nervous smile over her shoulder.  
'Its amazingl' he said 'but nothing compared to you' wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and planting a kiss on her neck while she stood stirring the soup.  
'The soup is ready, so take a seat'  
His hands started to roam over her body slowly making her toes curl, showing her exactly what he would rather be doing instead.  
'No you brute, go and sit down' she quipped attempting to slide out of his embrace to grab bowls from the cupboard, 'that can wait until later'  
'As you wish' he said as he gave her a wink and walked towards the table. 'What have you been cooking anyway? And should I be concerned for my health?' Rhys said as he slid into a chair, eyes gleaming with mischief.  
'So rude!' She glared at him over her shoulder causing him to chuckle.  
'And im hoping you will be able to guess when you taste it' She placed the bowl of soup in front of him, and took her seat in the chair opposite.  
Rhys looked at her nervously and then sniffed at the soup, eyes beginning to soften after a secomd at the realisation of the soup she had placed in front of him.  
'Is this the same soup you gave me the day of our mating?' He asked quietly, a beautiful smile lighting his face.  
'It is' she smiled in delight, 'I just hope it tastes as good, I've been practice with Ceridwen for weeks' she laughed.  
Rhys chuckled lightly as he took a spoonful of the soup and tasted it.  
'Its perfect' he said and beamed across at her.  
'Good' Fayre said as she took a spoonful of her own. 'Elaine made the cake, as I thought that was probably one step to far',  
'A wise choice, for a wise High Lady' Rhys grinned from ear to ear as he practically licked his bowl clean, hungry from his flight here.  
'The decorations are beautiful' he said, as he looked properly around the room 'they seem to glow'  
'Do they remind you of anything in particular? Fayre asked innocently, but a light danced in her eye as she looked into his eyes.  
Rhys took a moment as he looked around at the glowing stars and diamonds, takeing in the trails of light they left upon the walls.  
'It reminds me of Starfall' he said, eyes floating back on those memories awakened by the glowing ornaments.  
'Our first Starfall, when I smiled at you for the first time' as she beamed across the table at the him, 'the first time I had felt healed enough to paint'.  
Rhys smiled at the memory, fingers going over the exact spot that she had painted that star on his hand. 'You were radiant in that diamond dress' he said eyes growing lustfull at the memory. 'I had never seen a more beautiful star in all of the nightcourt'  
Fayre smiled, as she pointed to the wrapped painting she had left leaning against the far wall. 'There's something over there for you'.  
'For me?' Rhys asked looking in the direction she pointed. He stood and walked over to the wrapped painting, it was smaller than she normally painted, but she had wanted it to be a more intimate and private painting, for just the two of them.  
As he he took a seat on the sofa by the fire and began to unwrap the painting, Fayre stood and began to collect the bowls and place them in the already filling sink.  
She heard the paper hit the floor, and the scraping of Rhyss hands as they glided over the canvas, and finally that intake of breath.  
Fayre turned slowly at the counter and looked over to see Rhys sitting there with tears in his eyes staring at her flat stomach.  
'Are you sure?' He whispered, as he ran his hand over the painting one more time exactly where she had painted herself with her hands upon her belly and the glow of a star emanating from it, Rhys standing behind her hands on her shoulder as they looked deep into each others eyes.  
Fayre slowly walked over to him, nodding her head and trying to hold back the tears as she smiled down at him. Rhys placed the painting on the floor and layed his hands on her stomach, attempting to feel the life growing insided.  
'How long have you know?' He asked looking up into her eyes.  
'Not long,' she whispered wiping away some of her tears, 'I have suspected for a little while but my annual bleed was to supposed to have started last month and it never came, thats when I knew for sure'.  
'Is that why you have been wearing more perfume? In an attempt to hide the scent from the others?' Rhys now knowing what was laying there beneath his hands had started to dig deeper into the layers of her scent, and had discovered the smell of the newest member of their family. Such a pure and innocent smell, something beyond words but far more precious.  
Fayre laughed as she said 'Yes, I didn't want the others to find out first, and I wanted to make sure, so that I didn't disappoint you if something went wrong'  
Rhys pulled her into his lap then, kissing her deeply before saying 'you could never disappoint me. Never. I told you before, a life with you would be perfect children or no'  
'Are you happy though? I know we are still rebuilding and its a potentially awkward time and ......' Fayre never got to finish that sentence as he kissed her mouth, lifting her and placing her gently onto the sofa before kneeling in front of her.  
'I could not be happier, I want to shout it from the roof tops. The thought of a combination of you and me, growing inside you is beyond perfection' He looked dead into her eyes, so that she could see the honesty, devotion, and overwhelming joy glowing there. But more than that, he needed her to know that this did not change anything for him, their family would come first like it always had, and their court would become more whole with a new little life within it.  
Seeing all the promises shining in his eyes and having him knelt at her feet, sharing in her joy at last she took his face in her hands and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. She needed to be close to him, to share with him the joy that had been slowly growing inside her for so long now, and to know that they would do anything to protect it.  
His one hand slid up her body to tangle in her hair, while the other grasped her hip to draw her closer to him. Fayre spread her knees as she nestled deeper into his embrace, pulling on his shirt to draw him closer as she opened her mouth for him.  
His tongue slid in with such gentleness that she moaned his name, snapping the leash on his control. Rhys wrapped his arms around her waist as he rose from the floor taking her with him, Fayre wrapping her legs around him and never breaking their kiss.  
He walked them to the bedroom, placing her on top of the covers with such gentleness and began the job of releasing her from the confines of her dress. He didn't want anything covering that perfect body, especially not the flat stomach which if he looked really carefully he could see a slight bump developing. Next he removed his own clothes, and as he nestled himself between her hips kissing up the side of her neck, her hand slid between them to grasp his full length, his wings exploding from his back in response.  
He wanted to savour this moment, to worship the goddess who was creating his child, but Fayre had other ideas. She ran her hands along his stomach muscles before running her nails along his wings, cause a moan to rise up in his throat.  
'Fayre' he groaned out horsely 'if you keep doing that, this is not going to last long,' mischief shone in her eyes as she said 'we have all night for you to take your time, but I need you Rhys, now.' There was no arguing with that logic, so Rhys began to work his mate into a frenzy of growing need. He began his treck south his tongue licking over one peeked nipple, as his other hand kneaded the her other breast. The scrape of his teeth on her followed by the lapping of his tongue, started a deep long moan in her throat. Happy with the sounds she was making, Rhys began his treck futher going as far to kneel before her and leave a trail of kisses up one leg, before skipping over the place she needed him most and continuing down the other leg. His name like a begging prayer upon her lips he nestled between her legs, and began the lavishing she deserved. Her hands tangled in his hair, telling him without words not to stop, as his tongue licked over ever inch of her, teeth sucking on that special spot before his fingers drove into her hard and fast, whimper escaping her lips. He began to slowly build her to that first pleasurable peak, her moaning growing louder and loader with each stroke of his fingers inside her, until finally his tongue licked over that oh so sensitive spot setting her off to explode around him.  
He smiled smugly up at her as she came back down to earth, leaving feather kisses on her stomach as he worked his way back up to her face. Claiming her beautiful mouth in a demanding kiss he slipped inside her, 'Oh Fayre' he whispered as his body adjusted to the amazing feeling of being inside her. She didn't give him long to let him bask in the beauty that is her, before she started moving her hips, he growled in response and began to move in earnest. Slowly pulling out and then gliding back into that perfect body, rolling his hips each time to gain deeper and deeper access into her. Not content with that, he wrapped her legs around his waist and worked his way faster and harder into her body, his one hand bracing her hip as the other held her hands above her head. He could feel the first tell tale signs of her orgasm as her muscles contracted more and more around him. As he took her nipple into his mouth, biting gently she exploded around him, screaming his name against the backdrop of the mountains, Rhys followed suite as he barreled into her for the finale time, unleashing himself.  
Laying on top of the covers, holding her tightly against him, he could fully smell the joining of them not just from what they had just done, but from the new life growing inside her, his new favourite smell.  
He laid his hand upon her tummy and turned to look at his mate as he said, 'So what are we going to name this child of ours?'  
Fayre smiled up at him and said, 'If its a girl I like Asteria, Estella and Esmeray'  
'All very beautiful names, but after what the bone carver revealed, it could be a boy' he said grinning from ear to ear at this conversation.  
She nestled back down into his chest, her hand reaching down to entwine with his, on her stomach, whispering 'Nox, I like the name Nox'  
'Then Nox it shall be' he said, as he placed a kiss to the top of her head, and they lay there content in the thoughts of what life would be like very soon; as two become three.


End file.
